my best friend's brother
by riversdaughter
Summary: Greg Lestrade is sixteen years old, he is on his school football team meaning he had the pick of the girls in his school but when he refused to date any of them his team was quite confused, he was only interested in one person his best friends brother.
1. fashionably late

**My best friend's brother **

**Chapter one: fashionably late (by falling in reverse)**

**Pairing: mystarde **

**Side pairings: mentions of Johnlock**

**Description: (teenlock) Greg and Sherlock have always been very good friends, Greg soon develops a crush on his best friends brother.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously**

* * *

Greg Lestrade is sixteen years old, he is on his on his school football team meaning he had the pick of the girls in his school but when he refused to date any of them his team his team was quite confused, he was only interested in one person his best friends brother.

Sherlock Holmes ran through the double door of the Holmes manor

"Come on Greg!"

He shouted clinging to his school bag, his uniform dirty with stains.

"Hold on Sherlock!"

He ran after him, his bag broke spilling books all over the marble floor.

"Sherlock! Wait up my bag broke! He called upstairs after his best friend.

He reached out beginning to pick up his books when a slender pale hand came over his, he pulled back quickly looking up to see Mycroft Holmes tall beautiful sexy Mycroft Holmes.

"I believe this is yours"

His posh elegant voice washing over him he took the book smiling at Mycroft.

"Thanks, stupid bag keeps breaking" he blushed holding his books.

"Maybe you should get a new one then" he suggested getting up from the floor and brushing himself up.

"y-yeah that would be smart of me" he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Hey Mycroft are you fre-"

"GREG COMES ON!" Sherlock shouted walking downstairs

"I err got go" Mycroft looked baffled and confused as Greg walked upstairs stopping in the middle of the stairs where Sherlock was stood.

"Mycroft don't you have some cake to go eat?" Sherlock asked bitterly

Mycroft rolled his eyes and walked back into the library, Greg watched as Mycroft walking away bitting his lip.

"Stop leering over my brother" Sherlock groaned walking upstairs "I wasn't!" the brunette mumbled hurrying after him.

"I saw you!"

"And I saw you looking at John Watson's arse when we were getting changed for P.E" he snickered

Sherlock scowled and blushed "did not!"

"Did too! You know if you actually talked to him you might become friends or more seen as you want him to stick his cock in your-"

He was interrupted by knock on his friend's door he blushed brightly when Mycroft entered

"You left this downstairs" Mycroft handed him a history book

"t-thanks" he put the book in the pile with the other books on Sherlock's bed.

"are you staying for dinner?" he questioned

"Em…no mum wants me to come home" he said sadly he'd give anything to spend more time with Mycroft.

"I'll tell mother" he said walking out of the room, Greg bit his lip nervously before jumping up, Sherlock looked at him confused, he hurried after Mycroft catching him by the arm, he turned back to look at him

"Oh Gregory, can I help you…?"

"I em I was wondering if you could tutor me?" he asked nervously

He smiled slightly at this "of course is this weekend good?"

Greg smiled happily at this, he was finally spending time with Mycroft, no Sherlock to sneer at him for leering at Mycroft, he'd get to talk to him, all he really knew about him was that he had auburn hair, icy blue eyes, he was smart, elegant and posh but that wasn't the real Mycroft no Greg knew that, he had seen small glances at the real Mycroft before he cut Greg off and went back to the fake persona he kept on.

"Perfect"


	2. hold on til may

**Chapter two: hold on til may (by piece the veil) **

* * *

When the weekend finally came Greg grabbed his books so Mycroft could "tutor" him, the truth was he didn't need a tutor he was in the top ten percentage in his class, but Mycroft didn't need to know that.

when it was finally time for Greg to get ready nothing felt good enough to wear "I feel like such a bloody girl! why can't I just pick something?" he sighed frustrated.

he finally picked something going with black skinny jeans, a green day top he had got at a concert and black chucks.

he picked up his maths, history and science books putting them in his broken bag, he hadn't had time to go get a new one.

when he arrived at the Holmes manor he was extremely nervous, he knocked on the door lightly, he bit his lip when Mycroft answered "Hi...

"hello, come in" Mycroft moved aside letting him in, Greg thanked him coming in, if he wasn't there all the time he'd complement the beauty of his home.

"to your left into the library"

Greg nodded walking in and taking at seat in the dark gloomy room he had only been in here once before with Sherlock when he was looking for a science textbook.

Mycroft turned on a light and sat next to Greg.

"now what subjects do you need help in?" he sat opposite Greg crossing one leg over the other, he was wearing a white button-up with a grey sweater over it.

"maths, history and science" he said taking book out of his bag and putting them on his lap.

Mycroft moved over sitting beside Greg looking over the books quickly "wouldn't science be easier taught by Sherlock?" he asked raising a ginger eyebrow.

"and be called an idiot every five seconds?"

"fair point" he chuckled

"so we'll start with history" he continued looking at Greg

"alright" he blushed under Mycroft's gaze

* * *

they studied for a few hours, Greg slowly moving closer and closer to Mycroft before it began to get dark.

"I'd better be going..." Greg said sadly annoyed by this, Mycroft glanced out the window "indeed"

Greg put his stuff in the broken bag, he got up "thank you for helping me" he smiled greatfully.

"not at all it was my pleasure"

Greg bit his lip hesitating slight before leaning over and kissing Mycroft's cheek and leaving quickly.

he left mycroft with flushed cheeks and extremely confused.

as soon he knew Greg was gone he sprung up waling fastly to his brothers room.

"SHERLOCK!"

"yes?" he asked when Mycroft entered his room, he was laying on his bed 'thinking'

"is Greg...gay?"

"what why?"

Mycroft stammered fidgeting "he..he kissed me..."


	3. brain stew

**Chapter two: **Brain stew by green day

* * *

"YOU KISSED MY BROTHER?!" screeched Sherlock anger in his voice as he walked into French.

"How did you-" he stammered being cut off by Sherlock.

"Mycroft told me!"

"OKAY, yes I kissed him on the cheek"

"Salope"

"Did you just call me a slut in French?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oui"

Greg rolled his eyes; Sherlock took the seat next to him crossing his arms.

"Bonjour class" smiled Mrs Cartler coming in from the hallway.

"Bonjour Madam" replied the class.

"Pute" Sherlock grumbled at Greg  
[Bitch]

"vas te faire encule"  
[fuck you]

"Putain"  
[whore]

"Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas baiser John?"  
[Why don't you go fuck John?]

"Sherlock, Greg qui est assez" Mrs Cartler said abruptly  
[Sherlock, Greg that's enough]

"Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère voit en vous"  
[I don't know what my brother sees in you]

"What...?" Greg asked stunned.

"Yes my brother likes you" he mumbled in annoyance.

"REALLY?!" Greg squealed earning a glare from the teacher.

"Boys talk later, French now" she said pointing the blue whiteboard marker at them.

"Well when we talked in French you gave out to us" Sherlock piped in.

"The conversation was inappropriate"

"We were still talking in French" Greg grumbled

"One more smart answer from you two and you can go to the office"

"Oh yes send us to the office learning French" Sherlock sneered

"Right, that's it office. Now!" Mrs Cartler said calmly her temper rising.

They both sighed dramatically rising from their seats.

"I won't take your smart mouth boys, you ignorant, rude, rude boys"

They clutched their chests "Mrs" Sherlock started "we are" Greg continued "absolutely wounded" they finished together.

"Out!" she pointed at the door.

They left the class with a sinful smile.

"John was smiling at you" Greg teased while they walked down to the office.

"No he didn't" grumbled Sherlock.

"He did..." Greg chimed in.

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Boys!" shouted the headmaster.

They turned blushing crimson.

"Sorry sir..." they said in union.

"Why are you out of class?"

"Mrs Cartler threw us out of our **French** class for speaking **French**" Sherlock told him smugly.

He sighed rubbing his head "this is the fifth time this week, right detention for the rest of the week"

"But sir!" Greg whined; just as the bell went.

"Off to class" he said pointing down the corridor.

They sighed dramatically dragging their feet as they walked.

"You're coming over after school yeah?" Sherlock asked turning to look at his best friend.

"Yes, am me Mycroft going to be there...?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I don't know"

Greg smirked at how red Sherlock began to get when John approached them.

"Hey John" Greg smiled.

"Hi, Mrs told me to give you the homework" he smiled looking at Sherlock.

"Thanks" said Greg when Sherlock failed to speak.

John passed Greg his journal.

"So next week we get off for Halloween midterm, and well my sister and I are having a costume party, I know it's kind of lame...but if you wanted to come..."

"He'd love to John but unless we want detention next week too we have to go" Greg piped in dragging Sherlock down the hallway.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sherlock growled.

"Shut up and get into science!"

* * *

[5:57]  
"I asked before and I'll ask again, why the hell did you tell John we would go to his party?" Sherlock asked pushing through the doors to the Holmes manor.

"Are you seriously saying you wouldn't want to spend time with John?"

"Well...okay, yes but not while I'm dressed in some ridicules outfit"

Greg sighed; inhaling deeply when he seen Mycroft.

"Trip me" Greg whispered.

"What?"

"Trip me and run upstairs"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Greg whispered angrily.

Sherlock sighed tripping Greg and running upstairs.

Greg fell to the floor with a loud bang, his books flying across the room.

"You really need a new bag" Mycroft said offering him his hand.

He took it smugly "yeah I do"

Mycroft pulled him up not realising how close they were standing.

"About last week..." Greg started looking down.

"I know" Mycroft said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just...I like you a lot Mycroft" he stammered

Mycroft nodded stunned silent "I like you too"


	4. you suck at love

**Chapter three: **you suck at love by simple plan

**Pairings: **Johnlock (John/Sherlock) Mystrade (Mycroft/Greg)

* * *

"Greg this is ridiculous" Sherlock huffed, his friend convinced him to dress as the tenth (and Johns favourite) doctor.

"You look fine, John will be all over you" Greg smirked; he himself was dressed as Captain Jack hardness.

"Whatever so what happened with my brother?" he asked feeling suddenly nosy.

He sighed "nothing, I told him I liked him, he told me he liked me too…and that em that's it" he stammered awkwardly.

"That's it?"

"Yup" Greg said popping the P

"You know he'll be here tonight" Sherlock told him.

"What?!"

"Yes Harriet and Mycroft are friends" Sherlock sneered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Greg screamed

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

He sighed walking into John Watson's house being assaulted by music.

**_Suddenly, Suddenly I don't feel so insecure anymoreeee_**

"What song is this?" Sherlock asked having to shout in Greg's ear.

"The hell song by sum 41" Greg told him shouting back.

**_Cause everybody's got their problems, everybody says the same thing to you it's just a matter how you solve them_**.

"it's good" Sherlock admitted, Greg nodded in agreement, walking away when John walked towards Sherlock still near enough to hear their conversation.

"You came!" John smiled brightly.

"Yeah…are you dressed as eleven?"

"Yes…I heard it's your favourite doctor" John admitted blushing.

"I heard yours was ten…"

Greg burst out laughing, they both turned to face him.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah?" asked John.

"you both very clearly like each other, you dressed up for one another, John defends you at football practice if anyone says a word agent you, Sherlock you perk up at the mere mention of John's name, plus you both check each other out all the time, just kiss already!" Greg exclaimed.

They blushed, looking at each other awkwardly holding the stare for a few seconds.

"This is ridiculous" Sherlock huffed tired of waiting, putting his arms around John's waist and pulling him in for a snog.

John was startled before he rested his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Greg slow clapped as fall out boy began to play.

**_I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?_**

"I love this song" Watson said quietly when they broke apart.

"Do you want to dance?" Holmes asked, John nodded.

**_LETS BE ALONE TOGETHER WE CAN STAY YOUNG FOREVER!_**

"Right well I'm alone…" Greg sighed.

He got up to get another beer letting the music wash over him.

As he was returning back he was knocked over and onto someone's lap, he had hoped it had been Mycroft but he turned back to see Robert Andrews under him.

"Sorry" Greg said sighed with disappointment beginning to get up when he was pulled back down.

"where ya' going?" the stench of vodka ringing from his mouth.

"Back to my seat?" he quirked.

"Or you could not" Andrews said putting his hand on Greg's crouch.

"Look mate you're clearly drunk, I'm going to go…" Lestrade began to get up again.

But Robert pushed him back down keeping his hand on Greg's crouch "you aren't going anywhere" he hissed.

"Look mate I don't want any trouble, I have a boyfriend" he lied

"Where is he then?"

"Well I was going back to him when I was knocked onto your lap and now you won't let me go!" Greg declared spotting what looked like Mycroft.

Mycroft spotted Greg and how uncomfortable he looked; Mycroft was dressed as Gerard way.

"Everything okay over here gentlemen?" Mycroft asked when he was stood in front of the pair.

"No this arsehole won't let me get up!" Greg told him "I was trying to get back to you my boyfriend" he winked, Mycroft caught onto the lie.

"If you could let my boyfriend go that would be great" he said pulling Greg to his feet

"And it would be in your best interest that you never touch him again." Mycroft added putting an arm around Greg's waist for show.

"And what if I do?" Robert asked quirking an eyebrow.

Mycroft put his foot in front of Andrews crouch placing it on top of it lightly "get the drift?"

Robert swallowed thickly and nodded, crying out in pain when Mycroft slammed his foot into his crouch.

They stalked away, Greg turned to Mycroft "thank you"

"you're welcome" Mycroft kissed his cheek and walked away leaving Greg alone the music washing over him as other people grinned agent each other.

**_Because I'm a brat! And I know everything! And I talk back! And I'm not listening to anything you sayyy_**

* * *

As the night progressed Greg became more and more bored.

He got up as most people had left, Sherlock and John were slow dancing despite the fact it wasn't exactly a slow song.

**_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground _**

"I'm going to head home" he told the pair

John had his head on Sherlock's shoulder, he said goodbye, Sherlock nodded "thank you" he whispered.

Greg smiled and nodded, he head towards the bathroom before he left.

He opened the door to see Ian Power and Mycroft thoroughly snogging and grinding agent each other.

He stood in shock until Mycroft realised he was there and stopped.

Ian Power looked up at him raising an eyebrow "can we help you?"

"I…" he looked at Mycroft sadly "no, not a damn thing" he said finally got his head around everything.

"Greg…" Mycroft sighed moving away from Ian.

Greg walked out of the house not looking back.


	5. I'm sorry

**My best friend's brother**

**Chapter five: I'm sorry**

**Authors note: **Hey so as you can tell long wait, I had a lot going on in my life, check my page for an important update, this is my Christmas present to you all, enjoy ~River's Daughter.

* * *

"Have you talked to him?" John asked passing the football to Greg.

"No, and I don't want to, he's a prick, he made me think he liked me and was in your bathroom with some guy" he kicked the ball hitting it hard into John's shin.

"Ouch! No need to take your anger out on me" he coiled in pain rubbing his shin.

"Sorry…"so where's your boyfriend?" Greg asked changing the subject quickly.

"The library probably" John shrugged "I'm going over to his place after practice, are you?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't want to see Mycroft"

"Greg Sherlock is your best friend; you can't just stop talking to him because of his brother"

Greg sighed, he knew John was right, it was unfair on Sherlock, but he had John, a boyfriend, what did he need Greg for? He'll mostly be sticking his tongue down John's throat, Greg didn't fancy seeing that.

"You're coming" John told him, he no longer had a choice in the matter.

* * *

After football practice John dragged Greg to the library "John stop pushing, I'm sore!" he groaned.

"Come on Greg were going to be late!"

"I don't have a boyfriend to rub me down and make me feel better!" he stopped in his tracks "late for what?..."

"Eh…nothing…" John mumbled before dragging Greg outside the library "wait here, I'll get sherl"

Greg chuckled at the term of endearment, he leaned agent the wall opposite the door, humming the tune 'the rest of us' by simple plan.

After a few minutes the door opened but to Greg's annoyance it was Mycroft, he sighed and took out his phone, looking down at it, trying to ignore Mycroft.

"Gregory" Mycroft said softly, Greg mimicked his voice making a face as he did.

"I'm sorry" he tried

"Bye Mycroft"

"but-"

"Goodbye" he stuck his headphones in blocking him out, Mycroft sighed eventually giving up and walking away.

Eventually John and Sherlock came out Greg took out his headphones and walked with them.

* * *

"Did you see Mycroft…?" Sherlock asked Greg while they were in Sherlock's room; John had gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah while I was waiting for you and John"

"Greg listen, nobody hates my brother more than me, but he's miserable, he is so upset and sorry about what happened, it's quite pathetic really" Sherlock sighed "just give him another chance he really does like you"

Greg sighed and got up "where are you going?" Sherlock asked "to find Mycroft"

* * *

After walking around the manor for a good hour he finally stumbled upon Mycroft's room, he a deep breath, he knocked weakly on the door "Mycroft?"

He opened the door frowning "I thought you didn't want to see me…"

"I may have been a bit quick to judge, I mean it's not like were dating or anything, so I can't really be angry, also I think it was a bit more…jealousy than anger…"

"No Greg, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done what I did, please let me explain what happened" Mycroft begged.

Greg agreed taking a seat on one of the chairs in Mycroft's room "what happened then?"

"Well, you see I was drunk and horny and I knew if I wanted you I could have had you but I didn't want you to be just a one night stand, I want more for me and you, does that make sense?" Mycroft stammered rambling on.

"I see…so…you want to date me?"

"Ah well…yes please, just go on a date with me" Mycroft practically begged.

"Okay"

"Okay? Is that a yes?" Mycroft uttered in disbelief.

"Well obviously" Greg chuckled.


	6. first date

**My best friend's brother**

**Chapter six:** first date (by blink 182)

**Authors note: ** so were back I am fully prepared for this I have the next few chapters planned so I have decided if I have a chapter planned and ready to upload it will be up on a Wednesday but if it's not planned out and written well then it then it will be up whenever I can.If you are going to review my story please focus on the story not my grammar

* * *

Greg looked in his wardrobe and sighed, he didn't know what to wear, he'd never been on a date with someone he actually liked, before he realized he was gay he had gone on dates with girls the football team he had to.

When he had gone he hadn't been himself he had been the persona he showed to the outside world the 'jock' as you could put it, but that wasn't the real Greg.

The real Greg liked rock music had pricings and a tattoo on his rib cage, mycroft could probably of deduced some of this, probably the pricings and tattoos but not them all.

He dressed down, deciding it was best to hide some of who he was, for now, he wore blue jeans and a plane black t-shirt with a red and blue flannel shirt over it buttoned up some of the way.

* * *

Greg finally left for the date meeting mycroft outside a restaurant he would consider post, he bit his lip looking down at his cloths he was definitely under dressed, my god mycroft is going to show up in some suit or something and he'll take one look at me and leave and then-

Greg's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, he turned 'oh god I'm going to be asked to leave by a security man…' Greg thought before realising it was mycroft.

He stepped back slightly realising they were rather close, he looked the other teen over mouth dropping open, mycroft was in black skinny jeans, a price the veil top and a button up shirt up it was open showing the top, he still looked somehow post and elegant In it.

"is something the matter? I could change" Mycroft stammered "I know I 'look rather different but this me, I'll go change I'll be back in twenty minutes" he turned swiftly.

Greg grabbed Mycroft's wrist stopping him from leaving, Mycroft turned around slightly looking at Greg's smiling face confused.

"you look beautiful Mycroft"

"a-are you sure you don't want me to change?" he stammered again, Greg chuckled and nodded pulling Mycroft close and wrapping an arm around his waist "you look rather sexy in those jeans" Mycroft blushed.

"ready to eat?" Greg asked letting mycroft go, it took him a second to blink back into reality before he nodded "yes indeed, shall we?" he gestured towards the restaurant.

* * *

After they were seated and there orders were taken they began talking "I didn't know you liked price the veil" Greg stated looking over the t-shirt.

"yes someone showed me them"

"your ex-boyfriend?"

"well I wouldn't say boyfriend more someone I used to puck" mycroft shrugged "he liked to listen to music during sex"

Greg nodded anger welling inside him, he hated the thought of someone touching mycroft in anyway, he pushed away his jealous thoughts.

Mycroft smirked "are you jealous?"

"no" Greg lied

Mycroft chuckled "I haven't seen him since I was…. Sixteen"

Greg sighed happily and nodded, smiling at mycroft when the food came.

* * *

"I had fun" Greg smiled when mycroft began walking him home, looking down at where their fingers were linked.

Mycroft smiled back "me too" he looked over Greg. Greg raised an eyebrow at him "are you deducing me Mr Holmes?" Greg chuckled

"indeed" mycroft smiled.

"so what did you find out?"

Mycroft looked him over again "you have three piercing four if you count both of your ears, you have a secret tattoo that you hot after your mother died last year, sorry about that" he kissed Greg's cheek before continuing "you also dressed down today"

Greg smiled and nodded "all correct" he smiled "here" he stuck out his tongue showing a clear bar "and here" before pointing to his eyebrow, he pulled up his top showing the tattoo's across his ribs.

It said 'my friend sin is merely a matter of perspective' and below it was the '12-7-14' the date which his mother had died just a few days after his birthday.

Mystify smiled "it's beautiful"

"Well this is me" Greg smiled and stood on his door step still not taller than mycroft.

Mycroft put his arm around Greg's waist pulling him close and softly, Greg kissed him back, parted his lips running his tongue over Greg's lower lip, Greg opened his mouth allowing mycroft to snake his tongue into his mouth, Greg was moaned as Mycroft's tongue explored his mouth.

Greg's father opened the door and chuckled "hey Greg" he tapped his shoulder, Greg pulled away completely red "d-dad this is mycroft…"

Mycroft blinked in surprise "hello-I we-we were just-I was"

Ryan lestrade laughed "it's alright, Greg when your finished snagging this boy please come in"

Greg nodded and his father went back inside, Greg sighed happily falling into mycroft who wrapped his arms around him, Mycroft kissed him softly "again?"

Greg nodded smiling "yes, text me" he kissed mycroft once more before walking inside

"well I think that went rather well" Mycroft grinned talking to himself and walking back home.


	7. right where you want me to be

**My best friend's brother**

**Chapter Seven: **Right where you want me to be (by A day to remember)

**Author's note: **Hello so at the end of this month I'll be looking at all my reviews on all story's to take notes on what I can improve on. Honestly I would prefer if you are going to review not to review my grammar but the story. always keep in my mind this is how I wish to portray character's if you don't agree feel free to leave. if you have any idea's for story's feel free to inbox me and I'll try to bring your story to life the best I can. anyway, enjoy the chapter. ~River's Daughter

**Warnings: **Violence

* * *

Greg ran through the school, John had broken his leg and made Greg go get sherlock. so now Greg was running through there rather over sized school looking for sherlock, when he stopped.

There was a faint gasp of pain coming from the boy's bathroom, Greg slowly made his way in looking around. what he saw was nothing other than John Baker holding someone's arms behind their back while Andrew smith gave a swift blow to the victims face.

"hey!" Greg shouted. John dropped the mystery person letting them fall to the floor before they ran out laughing. Greg ran over quickly to the person "are you okay mat-...sherlock" he sighed seeing his face.

Sherlock's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding, his cloths were ripped slightly. Greg got some tissue putting it to sherlock's nose tilting his head back "what did you say this time?"

"this time, nothing. there from **your **football team, they were beating me up for dating John..."

Greg groaned he's get them back for this later "what are you going to tell John?"

"nothing" he muttered standing up throwing the tissue away and making himself look cleaner.

"fine...oh ah John's leg is broken. he sent me to get you"

"WHAT?!"

"let's go" Greg walked out the door. Sherlock ran as fast as he could to John's aid kneeling down beside John licking his broken lip.

Greg watched as John gave out to Sherlock for what he claimed was 'an accident in the lab' John eventually forgave him pulling Sherlock down for a kiss.

Greg smiled before turning to walk away but ended up walking into someone "oh sorry" he looked up to see Mycroft "oh hello" he grinned

"hello Gregory, how are you?" the auburn haired teen grinned.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you's like to go on a date this weekend?"


End file.
